Rise of the Guardians Trivia
Bunnymund warns "You don't want to race a rabbit." This is an in-joke to the Aesop fable of the race between the tortoise and the hare - the tortoise won. *Bunnymund opens a rabbit hole and jumps down it. This is a reference to Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland", where a rabbit hole leads into another dimension. *Leonardo DiCaprio was originally set to voice Jack Frost, but dropped out of the film during pre-production. *Christopher Lee, Dwayne Johnson, Natalie Portman, Hugh Laurie, Ian McShane, and voice actor Tom Kenny were all rumored to be involved at various points of production. *The last DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Paramount Pictures. In which The Croods will be distrubuted by 20th Century Fox. *Jack's animators and the directors have stated he's 18 in the film. His voice actor, Chris Pine was 32 when he recorded his lines for Jack. *In the workshop at the opening, North is listening to and humming Igor Stravinsky's 'Firebird' suite. *In one scene, the Tooth Fairy finds a mouse beneath the pillow and identifies it as "one of us, European division". Ratoncito (Little Mouse) Perez or The Tooth Mouse is a children's book character created by Spanish author Luis Coloma in 1894 and that is said to replace lost baby teeth with gifts in Spain, Portugal, France, Italy and Latin America. *At the beginning of the movie, Jack Frost walks through a Colonial American village. In the background, the folk song village musicians are playing is called "Kemp's Jig." This was a popular early 18th-century English dance song named in honor of William Kempe. He was a famous 16th century English comic stage actor whose work influenced modern comedic acting, stand up comedy and improvisational comic skits. He may have performed in some of William Shakespeare's earlier works. He is best known for a stunt where he actually made an entire journey dancing the whole route between London and Norwich (about 100 miles or 161 km). *When Jack Frost is kidnapped to North's HQ, he calls Bunny a kangaroo. Later on, Frost apologizes for that, to what Bunny replies: "It's the accent, isn't it?". This is a reference to Hugh Jackman, who voices Bunny and was born in Australia, known as the land of kangaroos. *Bunny mentions that Jack Frost caused a blizzard on Easter Sunday of 1968, a reference to an actual event. *Whenever North (voiced in a Russian accent by Alec Baldwin) is surprised or alarmed, he exclaims loudly with the name of a classical Russian composer - for example "Shostakovich!'' Just before he falls down the rabbit hole; "Rimsky-Korsakov! That's a lot of eggs!" in Bunnymund's warren. '' *A post-film dedication appears: "For Mary Katherine Joyce. A Guardian fierce and true." This refers to William Joyce's 18-year-old daughter who died at age 18 from a brain tumor. The movie was based on Joyce's book series "The Guardians of Childhood" which was inspired by stories he told his daughter. *Aside from the Guardians and Pitch , none of the adult characters' faces are clearly seen. Category:Trivia Category:Rise of the Guardians